


Pissember Day 6

by orphan_account



Series: Pissember 2019 [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Desperation, Fights, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gun Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Character, Omorashi, One Shot, Pissember, Please Don't Kill Me, Short, Short One Shot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is what happens when I try to expand my horizons from YOI. Please do not crucify me.
Series: Pissember 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560046
Kudos: 7





	Pissember Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to expand my horizons from YOI. Please do not crucify me.

The radiation was bad here. I popped another fusion core in just as my old one was about to deplete, groaning inside the protective metal armor. All I wanted to do was get away from this green, rancid area so I could get out of this bulky mobile prison and take a piss. I was just about to do that when the nuclear storm began raining down, and I was forced to take shelter inside the armor in order to keep moving.

I had downed two Nuka Cola’s just an hour before- walking everywhere made me absolutely parched. I had been aching to relieve myself when the storm hit, and it had only gotten worse since I had entered the armor and replaced two fusion cores since doing so. I wanted nothing more than to grab between my legs, but my arms were trapped in the arm holes of the suffocating armor. Until I released myself from it, I was trapped with my legs and arms separated, unable to even squeeze my thighs together to relieve the pressure.

“Oh, come on,” I groaned to myself, still unable to see any sign of clean air outside of the radiation smog that surrounded me.

I tried to grind down onto the hard metal connecting the leg pieces of the armor, but to no avail. I counted grind down and walk at the same time, and I couldn’t grind hard enough for it to help much, anyway. I concentrated back on finding a safe place to get out of the armor, knowing that the longer I took to do that, the longer I would be waiting to pee.

It was precisely as a mirage of thinning fog appeared in the distance that I heard a familiar buzzing behind me. _Fuck_. Bloatflies.

I spun around as gracelessly as a newborn calf, tripping in my heavy armor as I drew my gun and fired. I missed the first shot and the two mutant creatures flew closer, becoming clearer in the grimy air. I gasped as I felt a jet of urine soak my underwear, clenching to get it under control as I fired again.

This time, I hit one of the flies, severing a wing and causing it to anger. It flew at my lopsided, wild, and I fell backwards trying to back away. The flies were getting closer, and I fired again, panicking as I missed once more. The buzzing was growing louder in my ears, and I barely felt the sudden warmth that was spreading under my rear.

One fly collapsed, dead, and the other was nearing my face. I let out a guttural scream as I fire once more, muted by my armor. I was sighing with relief as the second carcass fell to the ground just inches from me. The sigh turned into one of even greater relief when I realized how _empty_ I felt in the middle. That was, until I felt the sticky mess cooling on my vault suit, and heard the sloshing of urine against metal as I stood back up.

Safety was near, and I tucked my gun away as I sloshed towards freedom. At least now I was no longer fighting a full bladder.

“Fucking bloatflies,” I muttered.


End file.
